Edna Peepleson and Poppy Peepleson 1969-2019
Edna Peepleson and Poppy Peepleson 1969-2019 is a pledge video by 686RWU to celebrate 50 years of Sesame Street since 1969. It features Edna Peepleson and Poppy Peepleson from Vampirina going through 50 years from 1969 to 2019. Clips in timeline * 1969: Edna and Poppy playing in the playground. * 1970: Edna and Poppy riding on the bus. * 1971: Edna and Poppy showing their feelings. * 1972: Edna and Poppy counts to 10 with the blocks. * 1973: Edna and Poppy riding on the horse. * 1974: Edna and Poppy going on a Melbourne tram. * 1975: Edna and Poppy at Santa Fe. * 1976: Zoom cam of Edna and Poppy ride on a trailer accompanied by a horse. Note 926 in pink displayed during this clip (a reference to Episode 926 of Sesame Street). * 1977, a: Edna and Poppy run with Big Bird. * 1977, b: Pinball Number Count #12 * 1978: Edna and Poppy at Hawaii. * 1979: Edna and Poppy at the costume party. * 1980: Edna and Poppy play with Barkley at Central Park. * 1981: Edna and Poppy exercise. * 1982: Edna and Poppy meet Annie and sing a song. * 1983: Edna and Poppy meet the Count and sing The Count's Song. * 1984: Edna and Poppy count to 20 with Count von Count. * 1985: Edna and Poppy sing Ten Out of Ten, a song from Network Ten. * 1986: Edna and Poppy cast a spell with Sofia as a witch. * 1987: Edna and Poppy tells to a magician who will do the cards of magic. * 1988: Edna and Poppy show Count von Count's paintings. * 1989: Edna, Poppy and the Kids. * 1990: Edna and Poppy climb on a beanstalk. * 1991: Edna and Poppy gives Goldie Locks some porridge. * 1992: Edna and Poppy welcome Rosita. * 1993: Edna and Poppy do division work. * 1994: Edna and Poppy rides on the sled with 21 reindeers. (clip taken from 19 December 1994) * 1995: Edna and Poppy kayak through the creek. * 1996: Edna and Poppy, dressed as pirates, finds its treasure. * 1997: Edna and Poppy sing Alphabet Song with Kiara. * 1998: Edna and Poppy show off the initials. * 1999: Edna and Poppy cooks cakes. * 2000, a: Edna and Poppy celebrates the millenium. * 2000, b: Footage of the Scania L94UB CNG bus. * 2001: Edna and Poppy sees what is in the interchange. * 2002: Edna, Poppy and The Count counts to 40 through a song called Count to 40. * 2003: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, sing For Good from the musical Wicked. * 2004: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, play with the blocks. * 2005: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, do the 1992 ending credits from Sesame Street as well as the kids. * 2006: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, look what is in Hooper's Store. * 2007: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, show Big Bird what is the word on the street. * 2008: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, joins Goldie & Bear characters in Central Park. * 2009: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, joins the Grouchketeers. * 2010: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, do multiplication. * 2011: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, talks to Elmo about Elmo's World. * 2012: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, talks to Little Bill about him. * 2013: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, makes a favourite moment from Sesame Street. * 2014: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, take a first bite with the burger. * 2015: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, play the game called Roundabout. * 2016: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, meet Amanda Harrison. * 2017, a: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, sing March of the Witch Hunters from the Wicked musical. * 2017, b: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, looks how Vampirina feels like. * 2018, a: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, talks to everyone that 2019 is the 50 years of Sesame Street. * 2018, b: Edna and Poppy, dressed as both Glinda and Elphaba respectively, talks to Big Bird and Elmo about the songs. * 2018, c: Poppy, dressed as Elphaba, sings I'm Not That Girl from the musical Wicked. * 2019: Sesame Street Theme (season 46 version), with Poppy, dressed as Elphaba, replaces Big Bird, while various Disney Junior characters replace Sesame Street characters.